


Because the Night

by lovingreylo (PeaceBlessingsPeyton)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A songfic based on Patti Smith's "Because the Night", Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben is about to change that, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Love at First Sight, Rey is afraid of the dark, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceBlessingsPeyton/pseuds/lovingreylo
Summary: Rey Johnson has always had a fear of the dark. It wasn’t just the setting of the sun or the absence of light that had always scared her, it was everything that accompanied darkness. Dark people, dark places, and things that went bump in the night. Until one night she meets Ben Solo a man whose first appearances are the epitome of darkness- so why isn't she afraid of him?A songfic based on Patti Smith's "Because the Night"





	Because the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TazWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/gifts).

> For for the wonderful TazWren! I hope you enjoy this fic! 
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd so please forgive me! Also- please look at the rating for this fic as it is probably the smuttiest thing I have ever written.

_ Because the night belongs to lovers _

_ Because the night belongs to lust _

When Rey was a little girl she was terrified of the dark. It wasn’t just the setting of the sun or the absence of light that scared her, it was everything that accompanied  _ darkness _ . Dark people, dark places, and things that went bump in the night.

Like most adolescents, she expected to grow out of it, but it was hard to grow out of something so childish when there weren’t parents there to check under your bed, protect you and tell you that everything would be alright. 

Of course, when she became an adult and aged out of the foster care system she did grow out of her fear but it was always something that haunted her in the back of her mind. When she could eventually afford her own place and lived on her own, she slept with all the lights on even though she continued to tell herself that she was no longer afraid of the dark. She just couldn’t bear it, the darkness, the creeping shadows and the loneliness that came along with it. 

Until she met him.

There were several things that happened the night she met Benjamin Solo that was uncharacteristic of her. For starters, that night she agreed to go out to a nightclub with a few of her friends, something she hadn’t done since her uni days but there was something about that particular night that convinced her to go out anyway. When she first caught sight of him, he was standing in a dark corner of the club where the light couldn’t reach, like he was the epitome of darkness. Normally, he would be someone that she would stay far away from but when their eyes locked for the first time it was like every particle in the room slowed until time came to a complete stop. Her heart beat wildly in her chest as she felt this invisible force pulling her towards him. As if he felt the same pull, he held her eyes for a moment before pushing himself off the wall and walking right towards her. 

Her mouth went dry as she took in his appearance. The man was HUGE, by all standards. He was at least a head taller than every person in the room and much wider, his muscular shoulders slowing him down as he made his way through the throng of people to get to her. They never broke eye contact and she took the time to take in his facial features as the club lights flickered and danced across his porcelain skin. 

_ God, he is gorgeous. _

It was the last coherent thought she had. 

Before she knew it, she was blinking up at him, their bodies so close that she could feel his body heat radiating off him. 

“Hi,” he breathed. 

“Hi,” she echoed, her voice barely audible above the thumping music. 

“Want to get out of here?” 

She nodded wordlessly before he grabbed her hand and led her out of the club and into the night. 

When they stepped out of the club and onto the sidewalk, the chilly autumn air enveloped her making her shiver. Her tall, dark and handsome stranger must’ve noticed this because he wrapped a very warm and protective arm around her as he attempted to hail a cab. 

“Wait,” she said, lifting her chin to look up at him, “Can I see your driver’s license?” 

He smiled at her, taking his ID out of his wallet and handing it to her. Rey wasn’t stupid, despite her deepest darkest carnal desires screaming at her to bone this man right here on the concrete, she wasn’t about to go off with a stranger without at least letting one of her friends know. 

“Do you mind if I took a picture of this and send it to my friend?” 

“Do I get to see yours?” He asked, a bemused smile on his face. 

“Of course,” she answered. Fair was fair. 

After she fished her own license out of her wallet and handed it over, she snapped a picture of his and sent it to a group chat she had going with her best friends Finn and Rose. Immediately ignoring the flood of text messages from them in reply she looked down and examined the man’s ID in her hands. 

_ Benjamin Organa Solo _

_ Marine Corps, Special Forces _

Just as Ben was able to flag down a cab, she handed his ID back to him. “You’re in the military?” 

“Was,” he corrected quietly as he opened the door for her. 

When they were both in the taxi cab Ben gave the driver the address that was on his ID and they pulled away from the curb. About a moment later, Rey felt Ben’s large dexterous fingers trailing a line up her bare thigh. 

A shiver traveled up her spine as she looked from his hand on her thigh to his eyes. 

“You are the most ethereal woman I have ever seen.” He confessed quietly. 

She blushed at the compliment while simultaneously squeezing her thighs together. Normally, compliments made her uncomfortable mostly because she was terrible at taking them but his words only lit a fire in her veins. His fingers continued their ascent, up her arm to the spaghetti strap on her shoulder. She trapped her lower lip between her teeth as she waited for what he would do next. He didn’t leave her waiting long as he leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek before bringing his mouth closer to her ear. 

She felt his breath tickle her skin before he whispered, “I can’t wait to get you back to my place and get this dress off of you baby.” 

Suddenly feeling emboldened, she lifted her hand and used her pointer finger to tilt his chin and bring his lips closer to her own. 

“Trust me,” she said, her voice a little shaky, “the feeling is mutual.” 

His eyes darkened with desire as he smirked at her, chuckling to himself as he laced his hand with hers. 

***

Walking into Ben’s place had been an experience all on its own. Rey didn’t 100% know what to expect but if the ritzy castle-like building with a doorman was any indication, she could at least guess that his apartment would be nice. 

Nice was an understatement. 

To begin with, he lived in the top floor penthouse of the building, which included 3,000 square feet, hardwood floors and floor to ceiling windows. When she stepped off the elevator and into the front room she felt her jaw drop. 

“This is… incredible.” 

Ben’s ear turned pink, shrugging. “It’s okay. I’ve had a sleeping bag on a dirt floor that felt more like home than this place.” 

Rey nodded, this was something she definitely understood. ‘Home’ was a lot more than four walls and an address. Sometimes home wasn’t a place but a person. 

She looked at Ben, her stomach doing this weird flippy thing. 

_ Sometimes home has a heartbeat.  _

She shook her head, silently scolding herself for having such intense intimate thoughts about a stranger she had just met. A stranger she was probably never going to see again once the sun came up and reality set in. 

He walked the few steps between them, standing so close she had to tip her head all the way back to look up at him. 

“Do you want a drink?” 

She lifted her arms, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, biting and tugging at his lower lip before releasing him. 

“I take that as a no,” he mused. 

“You’re an intuitive one, aren’t you?” 

He dropped his head, his arms traveling around her until his hands rested on her lower back. He kissed her collarbone, sticking his tongue out and dragging it up her neck to her ear making her whole body shudder. 

“I might be,” he whispered, “care to test that theory?” 

She nodded. “Take me to bed Ben Solo.” 

Smirking, she reached behind her, pulling the zipper of her dress down and let it pool at her feet. Silently, she thanked her lucky stars that she decided not to wear a bra tonight, and chose her laciest thong as she watched as Ben’s pupils expand with his darkest desires. 

He lunged, grabbing her behind her thighs and lifting her in his arms. She wrapped her limbs around him in kind, sucking hot purple bruises into his supple skin. He groaned, his fingers digging into her to the point where she was sure she’d bruise. When they reached his bedroom, he dropped her on the bed before reaching behind him and tugging his shirt off in one swift move. 

Rey felt her mouth water as she looked at his bare chest, idly wondering if he was created by a Greek God as she counted each one of his abs. 

_ ...5....6...7...8 Lord help me _

“Like what you see?” He asked. 

She licked her lips before caging her lower lip between her teeth as she nodded. He ran his hands up her thighs, running his fingers along the waistband of her thong making her squirm as he looked to her eyes, asking silent permission. She nodded again before lifting her hips and helping him take off the scrap of fabric that was her underwear. Once they were off, Ben bunched them in his hands and brought it to his nose inhaling deeply. 

If one of Rey’s girlfriends told her that one of their one night stands took off their underwear and then smelled it, she would be mortified, but watching this criminally attractive man do it almost brought her to the point of combustion. 

“So wet for me already, aren’t you baby?” 

“Only for you,” she rasped. It was the truth considering she couldn’t remember a time she felt this wet. 

He dropped the lacey fabric to the floor and reached out, wrapping his large hand around her right ankle and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He kneeled before her, placing her right leg over his shoulder before leaning closer to the apex of her thighs.

Rey felt a mild panic run through her, she’d never had anyone go down on her before. Most of the men she had been with had always acted like it was gross or an inconvenience.

She tried pulling herself away from him, making Ben freeze in his movements. 

“Wait- i-it’s okay, you don’t have to do that.” 

He raised an eyebrow at her while keeping the rest of his body still as a statue. “Do you want me to?” 

“I-” Her mouth snapped shut, as her thought died on her tongue. 

“Because I want to-” He said reassuringly, pressing a kiss on her calf. “I. Want. To. Taste. Every. Part. Of. You.” He finished, placing a kiss between each one of his words.

Her breath was coming in short pants now but she still hadn’t answered him. 

He chuckled. “Focus on the question baby, do you want me to taste you?” 

“Y-yes,” 

He smiled at her, continuing his ministrations as he inched closer to her and placed her left leg over his other shoulder. He nipped at the inside of her thigh, making her yelp as her body lurched off the bed in surprise. 

“Shhh…” he soothed before nipping the other side. 

She moaned as heat started to spread from her core throughout her entire body as he followed each of his small bites with his expert tongue. 

His tongue,  _ oh god,  _ his tongue. 

It wasn’t even on her dripping folds yet and she was more than sure that there was nothing that she had experienced in her twenty-three years on this mortal plain that would have prepared her for Ben Solo’s tongue on her skin. 

He dug his hands into the flesh of her ass holding her in place as he licked a hot strip south to north making her cry out and fall back on the bed. 

“So sweet,” he breathed against her before dipping his head again. 

Her back arched as soon as his mouth was on her making her keen noisily. He started slowly, his tongue making large lazy circles around her clit a few times before pushing back into her for a few thrusts and then back up again. It was almost like torture, the slow movements of his sensual assault. But just as she was about to open her mouth and beg for more, he changed his movements, using the tip of his tongue to strike quick zigzag patterns across her clit. 

_He is very intuitive,_ she mused as her legs shook with each strike like he was sending jolts of electricity right through her. She felt herself flying at high speed to the edge of an abyss, an abyss that she was more than happy launch herself into. 

Her fingers found their way into his hair as she began to chant his name. “Oh my god, yes, Ben, yes, yes, yes!” 

With one more press on his tongue, she shattered, screaming as her orgasm throttled into her like a tidal wave. 

Before she could even recover, Ben stood, gently grabbing her legs and flipping her so that she was laying on the bed face down. She listened to him unbuckle his belt and the soft whoosh of clothes hitting the floor as she waited for what he was going to do next.

“On your knees baby,” His voice was impossibly soft but there was an authoritative undertone to it. 

She obeyed immediately, keeping her forearms pressed to the mattress and arching her back. “Like this?” 

He ran both hands over her ass. “Yes, just like that. Do you want this fast or slow?” 

“Slow at first, you’re kind of big you know?” She said, craning her neck to look at him. 

Even though Ben had done more than his fair share to prepare her, she knew that when he entered her she was going to feel the stretch and burn she hadn’t felt in a very long time. He laughed softly as she looked back down at the mattress and closed her eyes, breathing deeply as she felt him move closer to her. Her whole body convulsed when he pushed his cock in between her sensitive folds and then pulled it back before repeating the motion again. Rey was so wet, she knew that if Ben kept this up it wouldn’t be long before she was panting and screaming his name again.

“Please Ben,” she whined, “no more teasing, I want to feel you.” 

“Shhh, I’ve got you, baby, don’t worry.” He crooned before lining himself up to her entrance thrusting into her. 

“Ahh!” She cried, squeezing her eyes shut as the air left her lungs. 

“So tight baby girl, just for me,” 

“More, I need more,” she begged, not caring anymore at how desperate she sounded. 

The next few thrusts were at a slow even pace where he almost pulled himself all the way out of her and then plunged back in. But much like before when he was eating her out, just as she wanted to say something, it was like he could read her mind and began to pick up the pace. Gripping the sheets, she pressed her face into the mattress to muffle the filthy moans that were currently coming out of her mouth as he began to snap his hips roughly into her. 

Between the way his fingers gripped her when he carried her into his bedroom and the way he was gripping her now, there was no way she was escaping this sexy tryst without a few bruises. She wanted to be marked by this stranger in the night she realized with excitement. She wanted him to mark and claim her as his. 

Suddenly, he slapped her ass making her yelp as her walls clenched tightly around him. 

“You like that?” He asked breathlessly. “Look at you baby, taking my cock so well. It was like you were made for me.” 

His praise made something quicken inside her. “Oh god Ben, I’m going to cum again.” 

His grip tightened. “Not until I say so baby, think you can hold out for me a little longer?” 

She groaned, her knuckles turning white as she gripping the sheets even tighter like it was the only thing she could do to hold on. He pulled out of her then, grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her. Before her back could even hit the bed, he wrapped his arms around her hips and moved them so they were positioned further up the bed. Lifting her right leg, he pulled it up placing it up by his shoulder and then entered her again. 

It didn’t take long before she felt herself start to build again. Ben must’ve known this because when she squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the pure carnal bliss that was about to take over her body his hand came up and gripped her chin. 

“Open your eyes," he begged, "I want to see the pleasure all over your face when you cum for me.” 

He released her leg, resting the majority of his weight on his hands. “Come on baby, cum for me,” 

With one more snap of his hips, she felt that same hot tightness low in her abdomen before it snapped and the pleasure rolled through her body making her scream his name once more as her toes curled. He followed shortly after her, pulling out and shooting his cum across her stomach and chest. 

“Hold on,” He said, reaching over for a box of tissues on his nightstand. 

He pulled a few out of the box and cleaned both of them up before throwing the tissues aimlessly on the floor. Rey was still waiting for her breathing to even out when he laid down next to her, pulling her into his arms. 

Looking down, he pushed her sweaty hair away from her face before pressing a kiss to her temple. “You good?” 

She smiled. “More than good.” 

She wasn’t lying considering that was the best sex she had ever had and probably would ever have in her entire life. Ben Solo most definitely just rocked her world, ruining her for other men probably without even realizing it. 

As her skin began to cool and goosebumps started to form on her skin she knew they were now at the awkward part. Did she stay the night? Did he want her to stay the night? 

The thought of her leaving without him made her heart ache. Rey didn’t understand the strong connection she felt laying there in Ben’s arms, it wasn’t something she ever felt before. She had read plenty of romance novels where two people fell in love at first sight and that was it. But that was fiction and she never saw that happening in her own life.

“You’re shivering.” He said, his voice laced with concern as he pulled her closer. 

“Yeah, I should probably find my clothes and order an uber.” 

Ben froze. “You’re leaving?” 

“Well… yeah. Isn’t that how these things work?” She asked, not having the heart to look up at him. 

He was quiet for a moment before he said, “Well what if I want you to stay?” 

“You do?” She felt more than a little incredulous. 

He rolled them so that he was laying on top of her, the weight of his body pressing her into the mattress. It scared her how safe she felt in that moment, trapped by Ben’s bodyweight as he pleaded with her to stay the night. 

“Yes and besides…” He leaned over to the right before dropping his head and taking her nipple into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around it a few times before releasing it with a wet pop. “I’m not quite done with you yet.” 

The last thought she had before Ben started kissing every inch of her skin was that for the first time since she could remember, she wasn’t scared of the dark. In fact, she was relishing in it because for once it wasn’t filled with loneliness and fear, for once, it had brought her something. 

Something she never realized she desperately wanted. 

Him. 


End file.
